


Grab On Tight and Don't Let Go

by ClumsyEdge



Series: Wizards and Warlocks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry and Draco are such dads, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Pre-Slash, Spoilers for all of Shadowhunters S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyEdge/pseuds/ClumsyEdge
Summary: It’s not every day someone portkeys into the middle of Harry’s living room while he’s eating his cereal, and it’s certainly not every day that this someone happens to be Head of the New York Institute.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Magnus Bane & Draco Malfoy, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Wizards and Warlocks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695655
Comments: 26
Kudos: 258





	1. Alec

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based purely on the Shadowhunters TV Show (not the books) and will contain spoilers for ALL of season 2. 
> 
> I would see this fitting somewhere after the end of S2, but think of it as an alternate timeline with some canon events.
> 
> I just really wanted to write BAMF Drarry being dads to the Shadowhunter kids. This whole story was written around the singular idea of Alec portkeying into Grimmauld Place while Harry ate cereal. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Something’s not right.”

The dark hallway stretched endlessly ahead of them, a single bleak path of cold concrete leading into what looked like a wall of pure black. Even with his _nyx_ rune activated, Alec’s night vision couldn’t seem to penetrate the darkness ahead. Almost as if someone or _something_ was blocking their path. Yet there was no sound, his enhanced hearing not detecting even a whisper of a breath.

His own breath was coming out of him in small white puffs, draining him of warmth with each exhale. The chill of the stale air around him felt like it had settled into his very bones.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Jace said from his side. His _parabatai’s_ voice was low and tense. “It’s almost like someone’s hung a curtain over the hallway.”

They took a step forward and the curtain of shadow seemed to mirror them, a huge mass of nothingness drawing closer. Alec swallowed as his grip tightened on his cocked arrow.

A gentle hand on his arm made Alec pause. He felt Magnus draw in close behind them.

“Wait.” Magnus’s voice was urgent, panicked. “This feels wrong.”

Alec’s gut churned, unease and hopelessness settling into the pit of his stomach. Would they die here? Fall to something they couldn’t even see?

“Magnus, what do we do?” Alec tightened his grip on his weapon to fight the tremors in his arms. At his side, Jace’s breaths had grown shallow.

“I sense something.” Magnus said, moving in front of them. Alec caught sight of piercing yellow, Magnus’s unglamoured eyes focused on a single point in the air ahead of them.

Magnus raised a hand to the wall, sending out a small pulse of magic. The glow of it briefly illuminated the corridor and Alec swore he saw the black mass _writhe._

He shivered, disgusted. Jace made a small, disapproving sound to his side, apparently sharing his sentiments.

“I think it’s a ward. Perhaps if I can destroy it, we’ll be able to move on,” said Magnus.

“So we’re after a warlock?” Jace asked.

“No, this isn’t warlock magic,” Magnus said, turning to level Alec with a meaningful look.

Alec inhaled a sharp, chilling breath.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked, unease settling in. Magnus nodded, turning his eyes back to the black mass before them. “Can you break through it?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Magnus said, no sign of his usual flourish as he summoned his magic. He spread his arms, placing one glowing hand on each wall.

Inhaling once, he unleashed a powerful stream of pure energy. It blazed a trail along the concrete, illuminating the hallway in bright light. For a brief, wonderful moment, the cold seemed to recede and Alec relished in the warm respite.

The ward materialised in front of them, a shimmering white wall now alight with Magnus’s magic.

It pulsed once, twice, then shattered.

“Did you do it?” Jace asked hopefully.

“I certainly did something,” replied Magnus wryly, eyes still turned ahead.

As the light faded, it became clear that the dark, writhing mass was still very much there.

For a brief, hopeless moment they simply stood, staring at it. The room had fallen silent again, unnaturally still.

But then Alec _heard_ it – shallow, rattling breaths that stoked pure horror within him.

The chill in the air returned stronger than before, sapping every last bit of warmth from his body.

Alec’s hands went stiff and clammy, his breath growing laboured as the pure _weight_ of the air around him seemed to want to force him down.

In front of them, the black mass _separated_ and he watched in shock as no less than ten black, hooded creatures glided soundlessly through the air toward them, finally free of their prison. 

“I fear the wards weren’t there to keep us out.” Magnus said, voice weak. “But to keep _them_ in.”

Quick as lightening, Alec let his arrow fly but the creatures slipped around it easily. Magnus sent a blast of magic toward them too, but this also seemed to have no effect. The creatures sped up, approaching quickly.

“What the hell are they?” Jace yelled as one swooped down on him.

He swung his blade at it to no avail. The creature swept upward before diving back down to attack again. Two more joined its assault.

A brush of fabric and Alec snapped his gaze upward.

He came face to face with a terrifying, decayed face. Its empty eye sockets seemed to bore into his very soul and when it opened its mouth, Alec saw nothing but a dark, gaping hole.

The sounds of Jace and Magnus’s struggles faded into muffled white noise as he stared into the face of the creature. He willed himself to move, but his body disobeyed.

Unable to do anything but stare, it was as if the very life was being drained from him.

Then, came the memories.

Jace and Isabelle’s ghostly screams echoed in his ears. In his mind’s eye, he saw it – Magnus looking at him with disappointment and pain after the switch with Valentine. He saw his own hand ripping out Jocelyn’s heart, holding it as it stopped beating. The look of pure horror on Clary’s face as she watched. Jace being led away in handcuffs after pulling Alec from his coma. The indescribable, white hot pain of his _parabatai_ rune disappearing for good. Knowing Jace was _dead._

His throat closed up and suddenly he couldn’t breathe.

His vision began to fade, the darkness at the edges of his vision threatening to takeover.

Dread and despair throbbed through him.

Guilt.

Hopelessness.

And then, like heavenly fire, a golden light pierced through the darkness.

He felt the creature release him from its vice and he inhaled sharply, sweet oxygen flooding his lungs.

Then, there was the familiar pull of a portal and suddenly the air was no longer deathly cold.

“Alec! Jace!”

The last thing he saw before he gave in to exhaustion was the ceiling of the Institute and Isabelle’s panicked face above him.

* * *

Isabelle and Clary sat in stunned silence when Alec and Jace relayed their experiences to them afterward. Alec paced around his office, tense and on edge. Jace sat grimly on the edge of the table, staring at the floor with his jaw clenched and his eyes hard.

“It was like they sucked every bit of warmth and happiness from the room, and-” Jace swallowed thickly. “Made you relive every one of your worst memories.”

Alec rubbed an angry hand over his face as he recalled the hopelessness of their situation.

How could they have been so weak? They had been completely unprepared. Completely outmatched.

In fact, the only reason they were even alive now was because of Magnus. He felt a renewed wave of sickening worry and frustration run through him.

Magnus hadn’t returned with them. He’d portalled them out and stayed behind like the self-sacrificing idiot he was. He was _still there,_ amongst those horrid creatures. Suffering.

Alec thought back to the torture Magnus had endured while trapped in Valentine’s body. He’d be forced to relive those memories _again_. Alec felt his throat close up, his jaw tighten, his eyes prickle.

“We have to go back for him.” Alec said, voice breaking with the force of his frustration. “God, why were we so weak?”

Isabelle stood and gripped Alec firmly around the arm. Alec stilled, but remained tense in her grasp.

“If you go back now, what do you think is going to happen? You’ll just black out again,” Isabelle said, voice terse. “We don’t know what these creatures are or how to fight them.”

“We can’t just leave him there!” Alec snapped, ripping his arm from his sister’s grip.

“We’re not going to leave him.” Clary said, standing too. “We just need to figure out a way to kill these things. Maybe we can ask one of the other warlocks if they know anything?”

Jace shook his head.

“Magnus said it wasn’t warlock magic,” he said.

“Seelie?” Isabelle asked.

“No,” Alec said, realisation settling over him. “Wizard.”

Clary, Isabelle and Jace all looked at him as if he’d gone mad.

“Did you say _wizard?”_ Jace asked sceptically.

Alec’s mind raced, and he felt the briefest spark of hope flare through him at the memory of wands, brooms and glowing animals.

“I think I know someone who can help.” Alec practically ran to the door as three pairs of alarmed eyes followed him. “I’ll explain later. I need to get to Magnus’s apartment.”

* * *

Alec burst into the apartment and headed straight toward the lounge.

He bit down on the guilt which flared within him at the sight of Magnus’s half-finished martini on the table. He took a calming breath, inhaling the familiar spiced scent of Magnus’s apartment around him. Closing his eyes to gather his wits, Alec steeled himself.

They would get him back.

Alec caught sight of what he was looking for – a somewhat misshapen rag doll which looked vaguely like a lion. It sat proudly on one of the shelves, its mis-matched button eyes watching over the apartment like some sort of ugly guardian angel.

_“I have a gift for you both. Scorpius insisted.” Draco had said last time he’d visited._

_He’d sat the doll on the shelf with a private, self-satisfied smirk, smacking Magnus’s curious fingers away from it when the warlock had tried to touch. Magnus looked affronted, making Alec chuckle._

_Draco turned to them with a gleam in his eyes._

_“If you ever need help. Anything at all-”_

“Grab on tight and don’t let go,” Alec finished aloud.

Alec reached out and grasped a leg of the doll firmly.

The sensation was immediate. The world around him spun and he felt like he was being pulled through the air by a hook below his navel. He thought he caught brief glimpses of the sky, of stars, of clouds. Then, all of a sudden, his legs hit solid ground and a bout of nausea coursed through him. Swallowing harshly to regain his bearings, he vaguely noted the soft carpet beneath his feet.

Hearing a clatter, Alec’s attention snapped toward the sound.

A man was staring at him wide-eyed, looking to have just dropped his spoon into the bowl of cereal he was eating.

In the blink of an eye, Alec was restrained against a nearby wall. The coat rack had apparently become sentient, sinking halfway through the wall like quicksand to lock itself in place, and somehow winding its metal arms around his wrists and ankles like cuffs. He felt the shiver of wards being erected around him within the next second, boxing him in.

Impressed despite himself, Alec thought he’d be more intimidated by the man’s thunderous gaze if it weren’t for the striped pyjamas and wild bed head. Nevertheless, Alec sensed this man was highly capable of causing serious bodily harm if he wanted.

He approached Alec cautiously, green eyes blazing behind a pair of spectacles. 

“What the fuck,” said the man eloquently, venom lacing his every word, “are you doing in my home?”


	2. Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly find Alec really hard to write as a character. So it's been a challenge writing in his POV.

Alec’s mind was racing, his body alive with tension. Had something gone wrong? Had he landed in the wrong place? Draco seemed like a competent wizard. Surely, he couldn't have made a mistake.

Alec glanced at his captor. He didn’t know much about the wizarding world, but even he could feel the thrum of powerful magic in the air here. He needed to explain himself, and quickly.

“I’m looking for Draco Malfoy,” Alec said in the most level voice he could manage while immobilised by a coat rack against a wall.

The man’s eyes narrowed and Alec felt the wards close in tighter around him.

“Why?” The man asked carefully, wand levelled right at Alec’s face.

Alec’s hand was still curled around his stele. If this man turned out to be hostile, he needed to figure out a way to activate his runes.

“He’s a friend. I need his help,” Alec said.

“And why should I believe you?” The man pressed closer and Alec’s fingers twitched around his stele.

“He gave me the rag doll I’m holding,” said Alec shortly.

The man’s eyes flickered to the lion, and then back to Alec’s face. If anything, he looked even more suspicious.

“Who the hell are you, Shadowhunter?”

Surprised, Alec glared right back into the man’s eyes.

“Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute,” Alec said tersely, “Draco is close with my boyfriend, Magnus Bane. He and Scorpius took refuge with us in Brooklyn a few months ago after he was attacked in his home. Magnus healed him.”

The man stared at him hard and Alec returned the gaze, steadily.

“Please, I need his help. Magnus is in trouble.”

A moment passed and then all at once, Alec felt the wards around him lift and his body freed. The coat rack re-emerged from the wall, picked up the coats it dropped, gave them a firm shake and retook its place in the corner of the room once more. Alec stared at it, baffled.

The man gave a long-suffering sigh and brought a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses. His aura no longer threatened to suffocate Alec where he stood, which Alec appreciated.

“I’m going to kill him,” he muttered under his breath, “I’m going to hex his pointy, pale arse all the way into next week. _The_ Magnus Bane? I can’t believe he never told me.”

“You believe me?” Alec asked, grip on his stele firm.

The man looked up, and gestured to the rag doll with a shrug.

“Anyone who has access to Godric has to be a friend of Malfoy’s. He wouldn’t let just anyone get their hands on his son’s favourite toy.”

The man paused, looking thoughtful.

“And not many people know where Malfoy hid himself after the attack a few months ago.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. Then, a thought occurred to him and his grip on his stele relaxed.

“You…wouldn’t happen to be Draco’s wizard-cop partner, would you?” Alec asked, recalling the glowing stag message Draco’s partner had sent them back at Magnus’s apartment all those months ago.

The man gave a sheepish shrug of the shoulders but grinned at the mention of ‘wizard-cop’. His hand came up to run through his already messy hair.

“My name's Harry. Harry Potter. I apologise for the unfriendly welcome. It’s not every day someone portkeys into the middle of my living room while I’m having my morning Cheerios.” Harry offered a hand, and Alec grasped it firmly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lightwood.”

“Please, just call me Alec.” Alec offered, to which Harry nodded with a smile.

“Only if you call me Harry. Mr. Potter reminds me of my old teachers.” Harry wrinkled his nose and Alec’s lip quirked upward. It was hard for Alec to imagine Harry as a young school boy.

“So the uh- coat rack,” Alec waved a hand in its vague direction, “Is that a normal home security measure in wizarding households?”

Harry snorted in amusement.

“Unfortunately, not. This house is pretty old and has housed a lot of wizarding families. Eventually, I suppose it started to develop a mind of its own.”

Alec eyed the rest of the furniture warily as Harry gestured for him to take a seat on the sofa. Alec prodded it once for good measure before sitting. He quickly scanned his surroundings, taking note of the exits first, then of the toys stacked into the corners of the room, the children’s books and clothes lying around. Harry had a family then. 

Harry watched him for a moment, his gaze assessing. Then, with a wave of his hand, he summoned a few things from the kitchen.

Alec watched in fascination as a drink assembled itself in mid-air right before his eyes. A black ‘World’s Best Godfather’ mug floated over to hover in front of him just as a marshmallow zoomed over to finish it all off. Alec plucked the mug out of the air, perplexed. He was met with the sweet aroma of hot chocolate.

“You don’t need your wand for that?” Alec asked.

Harry looked confused for a moment, but then seemed to realise what Alec was referring to.

“Oh, not for simple things like that. We’re trained in wordless and wandless magic in school. It’s also an essential skill for us Aurors,” Harry explained with a smile.

Alec stared at it all, mind racing.

Clearing his throat, Harry made his way to the hallway door.

“I’ll just get dressed and give Malfoy a call. You said you needed help?”

Alec blinked, drawing his attention away from the still floating kettle, and back to the grim situation at hand.

Like a tsunami, the emotions from the last few hours flooded him once more. 

“Yes,” Alec choked out, “Please.”

“Have a drink, Alec,” Harry said gently, and then left.

Alec didn’t particularly care for hot chocolate, he usually found it too sweet. Nevertheless, he took a sip and relished in the comforting warmth of it. It seemed the bone-chilling coldness from earlier hadn’t really left him. He took another warm mouthful of chocolate and relaxed his shoulders. Had he been tense this whole time?

Barely a moment later, Alec heard a pop in the hallway and soft murmurs. Then, Draco and Harry swept into the room, seemingly engaged in a whispered argument. Watching on, Alec could hear Scorpius’s voice in his head clearly say, ‘ _they always argue’._

They were both currently dressed in their Auror uniforms, the sweeping scarlet robes making Harry look far more imposing than he had earlier. Draco, of course, had always looked a bit intimidating.

“All I’m saying is that _some of us_ like to keep our private and professional lives separate,” Alec heard Harry whisper heatedly, “Why did you give them a portkey to Grimmauld Place anyways? Is the Manor running short of space?”

“Potter, please,” Draco drawled, “I did _ask_ you about this. Do try to recall our discussions about safe houses for our loved ones. The Manor is hardly a safe haven is it?”

Harry looked put upon for all of a second before Draco caught his arm with a sigh.

“Look. I wouldn’t do this for just anyone. Magnus is a dear friend of mine, yes. But he and Alec are also important leaders. There are entire communities relying on them. Large, powerful communities. I needed to know _without a doubt_ that they’d be safe,” Draco whispered fervently.

“That’s some trust you’ve got in me Malfoy,” said Harry, soft but teasing. 

“Please don’t let it add more hot air to your already over-inflated ego.”

With that, Draco turned his attention to Alec.

He strode over, kneeling before Alec to meet his eyes. He placed a hand on Alec’s knee, steady and grounding.

“Alec,” Draco’s tone was gentle, but firm, “Tell us what happened.”

Harry came over, propping himself on the arm of the sofa. He looked alert, as if he were ready to jump into a mission immediately if needed.

Relief and gratitude washed over him. Somehow, being in the presence of these two, Alec didn’t feel quite so lost anymore.

He took another sip of his drink and thought, for a second, he saw a white, glowing stag disappear from the corner of his eyes.


	3. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a good dual POV fic.

Harry wasn’t sure what to expect when he came face-to-face with a stranger in his living room around a mouthful of cereal. A dark wizard perhaps? Someone he’d slighted on a mission who’d come back to exact revenge on him while he was still in his jammies? He certainly wasn’t expecting to see Shadowhunter runes and the pale, placid pallor of a young man who looked like he’d just been to hell and back.

Still, one could never be too careful. Seeing a Shadowhunter was unusual in itself, but seeing one in the middle of his _heavily protected_ home was quite another story all together.

He should’ve known bloody Malfoy was behind this.

But as shocking as it was to have an Institute Head restrained in his living room, it occurred to Harry even more how _young_ Alec Lightwood was. Perhaps, more than anything else, that’s what made Harry stand down.

Harry recognised the symptoms before Alec even opened his mouth. The pallor of his skin, the fidgeting, the restlessness. It spoke of someone who had just experienced pure terror. Call it a hunch – Harry had always been quite good at those – but it was probably no coincidence that Alec had sought the help of wizards.

So, he summoned a mug of hot chocolate for his guest and excused himself to get dressed. Even if he were wrong about this, there couldn’t be any harm in having his _patronus_ covertly stand guard. 

When Malfoy arrived, he took one look at the hot chocolate in Alec’s hands and was immediately alarmed. Harry knew his partner could also sense his _patronus_ hovering nearby. Alec, at the very least, looked like he’d regained a little bit of colour.

“Alec,” Malfoy said carefully, “Tell us what happened.”

Alec’s recap of his latest mission all but confirmed Harry’s suspicions. Malfoy’s face tightened at the mention of a containment ward, but grew especially grim when Alec explained how Magnus had stayed behind.

“Dementors,” Malfoy explained once Alec was done, “Are vile, nasty creatures that are attracted to rot and despair.”

Harry waved his wand and his stag trotted in. Alec’s eyes followed it with intense fascination, and when it pushed its snout to his cheek in greeting, Alec’s lips twitched upward as if on their own accord.

“Hi again,” Alec said gently, reaching out a hand to hesitantly touch it.

The stag settled by his feet, resting its snout on the sofa next to Alec to allow the petting to continue. Its wispy, silvery glow radiated pure, comforting warmth.

Harry smiled as he watched Alec’s entire body relax.

“They feed on happiness, causing you to relive your darkest memories. And then, when there’s nothing left,” Malfoy paused, watching Alec carefully, “They suck out your soul.”

Alec’s eyes snapped up to meet him.

“What?” Panic laced Alec’s voice.

“They call it the Dementor’s Kiss.” Malfoy’s lips curled downward in distaste.

“Magnus is still with them! You don’t think-”

Malfoy shook his head.

“Magnus has centuries worth of memories. He won’t be overcome so easily,” Malfoy said, though he hadn’t stopped frowning.

Harry’s stag glowed a little brighter, and Malfoy inhaled softly. His frown softened.

“It’s just unusual,” Harry said.

One part of Alec’s story in particular had caught his attention.

“Why would someone try to contain a Dementor nest? That’s like setting a ticking time bomb.”

“Perhaps, though misguided, they thought they were protecting the surrounding communities,” Malfoy suggested. He sounded unconvinced.

Harry too, was sceptical. Everyone knew you couldn’t contain Dementors for long. They’d simply multiply into a massive horde, gradually drain the containment ward of power, and then break free hungrier and more vicious than ever.

“Or maybe, they knew _exactly_ what they were doing,” Harry suggested darkly. “Alec, you said this bunker was close to New York city?”

Alec nodded, and Malfoy’s eyes widened. He caught Harry’s gaze, and a wild look passed between them. Though unvoiced aloud, Harry knew his partner had reached the same conclusion.

A wizard was targeting New York. What was their goal? Was it the muggles? The creatures? The Shadowhunters?

“How do we kill them?” Alec asked.

“Unfortunately, there’s no known way to kill Dementors,” Harry said, “but there are ways to fight them.”

He gestured to his stag.

“The _patronus_ charm, for example,” Harry said, “and sunlight.”

Alec checked his watch, looking up at them hopefully.

“The sun should have risen by now back in New York.”

Malfoy looked to Harry, and Harry nodded an affirmative. Then, he turned back to Alec.

“Once you’ve regained a bit of your strength, we leave immediately.”

“I’m fine.”

Alec stood, looking a far sight better than he had when he’d first arrived. Harry watched curiously as Alec lifted his shirt and brought a long, wand-like metal object to a rune there. It glowed gold briefly, and then faded back to black.

“Stamina rune,” Alec explained when he caught Harry staring, “The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get Magnus back.”

Harry took note of the colour in Alec’s cheeks, the stability of his hands, and the determination alight in his eyes. He suddenly looked every part the Head of the New York Institute that he was. Harry met his eyes and smiled fondly. He liked this kid.

“Well in that case, what are we waiting for?”

* * *

Godric brought them back to Magnus’s apartment, Alec looking less affected by this trip than he had in Harry’s lounge earlier. Then, with Alec’s directions in mind, they apparated to location.

Apparating right after portkeying was unpleasant even for wizards. Unsurprisingly, Alec looked a bit green until he brought his metal wand ( _stele_ , Harry had learned) to a rune on his side. Harry wondered if Shadowhunters had an anti-nausea rune. 

“This place looks less intimidating in the daylight,” Alec noted, as they approached the entrance to what looked like an underground bunker.

The door was open, a long concrete hallway stretching down into the darkness beyond.

Alec had armed himself with a bow and quiver from Magnus’s apartment. He cocked an arrow now as they advanced, looking more comfortable with his weapon in his hands. Even if an arrow would do nothing against a Dementor, Alec insisted it was better to be prepared. Harry tended to agree, noting Alec’s obviously well-trained approach with approval.

Harry drew his wand and set off in one direction, with Malfoy doing the same in the other. They began casting disillusionment charms in a wide perimeter around the bunker. Alec was perched atop the mound of the entrance with his bow drawn, covering them.

“Robards is going to have my head for this,” Harry said with a sigh as he and Draco met in the middle, “The month of paperwork he had me on last time was a nightmare.”

Malfoy scoffed at him as they made their way back to Alec.

“It was only because MACUSA was breathing down his neck for appropriate disciplinary action,” Malfoy said, “We both know he was on your side.”

“Well, my partner had just gone missing. I wasn’t going to sit around twiddling my thumbs waiting for approvals and he knew it.”

Malfoy shot him an exasperated look. If you asked Harry, it looked almost fond.

On a whim, Harry put a hand on Malfoy’s arm to stop him.

“Hey,” Harry began softly, “Are you going to be okay?”

Malfoy met his eyes, steel-grey dancing with an emotion Harry couldn’t quite place. He and Malfoy both had an anthology of dark memories for the Dementors to take advantage of. But Malfoy had, at one point in his life, lived with them haunting his halls. You didn’t just _get over_ something like that.

Malfoy placed his own hand atop Harry’s, lingering for a moment before pushing it away.

“Potter. How about we stop twiddling our thumbs and get on with it?”

Alec was watching them approach with a raised eyebrow and Harry smiled in what he hoped was reassurance.

“Alright Alec, get between us. We’re going in.”

Malfoy gestured for Harry to lead as he took the rear, Alec between them.

As they walked along the hallway, the air temperature around them began to drop. Harry was on high alert for even just the smallest rattle of a breath.

With a wordless _lumos,_ the tip of Harry’s wand illuminated the hallway. It was empty.

“Today’s mission is extraction and containment only,” Harry heard Draco brief Alec from behind, “Afterwards, we’ll be alerting the American Aurors. They can figure out what to do with the nest from there.”

“Understood,” Alec responded.

They paused as they approached another door, cracked open to reveal a dull glow beyond. The air here was still, stale, and unmistakably tinged with the cold despair Harry knew accompanied the Dementors wherever they went.

Suddenly, a cry of pure agony sounded from the room beyond. Alec tensed at his side.

Harry cancelled his _lumos,_ plunging them back into darkness. They pressed themselves to the wall and crept toward the door as the cries continued. Harry peeked through it and the sight made his skin crawl.

The room was large, about the size of a small oval and dark save for a few slivers of sunlight filtering through from the vents. Dull, green emergency lights illuminated the rest of the room, casting a ghostly glow on the _horde_ of Dementors hanging like putrid, oversized bats near the ceiling. There must’ve been at least a hundred of them.

Harry shivered, suddenly recalling the nightmare of his third year, and the night by the black lake with Sirus. It seemed he was already feeling their effect. The quicker he could cast his _patronus_ , the better.

Harry turned back to look at the others. In the dim light, he could only make out Alec’s rigid expression and the unreadable look on Malfoy’s face.

“I’d say there’s more than a hundred of them. They’ll notice us as soon as we’ve conjured our _patronuses_ ,” he whispered, “Alec. Malfoy and I will be your shield. You locate Magnus and get him out of there. Head towards the exit – they won’t follow you into the sun. Malfoy and I will then reconstruct the containment wards.”

“Roger that.” Alec slung his bow back over his shoulder and activated a few more runes.

Harry caught Malfoy’s gaze, unease settling into the pit of his stomach. They’d never faced a group of Dementors on this scale before. His partner only nodded back at him, grim determination in his eyes.

“Alright then, on my mark,” Harry raised his foot, his wand at the ready.

He thought of James flying his first broom, of Albus’s first words, of Lily snuggling into his chest as a baby.

“ _Expecto Patronum.”_

The Dementors turned to them and Harry kicked the door open. His stag and Malfoy’s hawk soared past them to open a pathway amidst the ocean of black cloaks rushing toward them. The creatures separated with rattling shrieks, diving away to avoid the blinding light.

As they entered, Malfoy’s hawk zipped around them like a tiny, glowing bullet of pure light, chasing away any Dementor that wondered too close. He chanced a glance at his partner, to see that Malfoy was concentrating hard, wand poised, directing the hawk in its attacks.

The pure quantity of Dementors in the room was like an almost physical weight in the air. He felt their cold despair at the corner of his senses, clawing to get in – waiting for an opening. He couldn’t afford even one moment of weakness here.

Harry’s stag slowed to a trot by Alec’s side, its warm light forming a protective bubble around them. Its typically brilliant glow was dim. Gritting his teeth, Harry pushed more of his magic into the spell.

“Do you see him?” Harry asked, turning to Alec.

Alec’s eyes, enhanced with his runes, darted around the room urgently. Finally, he pointed to a far corner, where a group of Dementors were gathered en masse. Another pained scream from that very corner, and they broke into a run toward it.

With a vicious flick, Malfoy sent his hawk soaring ahead of them, barreling right into the midst of the group. The Dementors scattered like a disturbed nest of insects and there, on the ground, was Magnus.

Though Malfoy’s hawk swooped and dived, there were too many for it to handle. As it chased one away, two more would circle back around to Magnus. As one pulled back its hood and fed, Magnus let out another lingering cry. Harry felt his stomach curl at the sound of it.

To his side, Alec made a pained sound of his own.

“Magnus!” he shouted, voice hoarse.

Harry’s eyes roamed the room desperately for something, _anything_. Then, his gaze caught on the ceiling above Magnus. A wild idea came to mind, and he was suddenly very glad they’d disillusioned the area above ground.

Pointing his wand and pouring all of his strength into it, he yelled, “ _Bombarda!_ ”

Then, quick as lightening to follow, “ _Protego._ ”

The ceiling exploded, and a stream of vibrant sunlight poured through. It was almost blinding in the previous darkness of the room. Screeching as the sunlight seared their uncovered faces, the feeding dementors fled into the shadows, leaving Magnus’s body lying in what looked like a spotlight of sun. The debris from the ceiling bounced harmlessly off the shield charm Harry had placed around the warlock’s body.

They reached Magnus to find him shivering, a cold sweat beading his brow. Alec dropped to his knees immediately, hands coming to cradle Magnus’s face.

“Hey. Magnus it’s alright we’re here,” his voice shook, and his eyes were wet with tears, “I’ve got you.”

Magnus’s eyelids fluttered open for a moment, unfocused. His eyes gleamed almost golden yellow in the sunlight. Then, as if he had been holding onto consciousness by the barest thread, he gave in to his exhaustion and slumped.

Harry heard Malfoy exhale a quiet breath to his side and without looking, reached out to place a reassuring hand on his partner’s shoulder. He felt Malfoy trembling slightly beneath his fingers, and gave him a firm squeeze. Malfoy’s hawk flickered, and Harry glanced at it to see it wispier than ever. Alarmed, Harry realised it was beginning to lose its corporeal form.

“Let’s get him out of here,” Harry said, and Alec nodded firmly.

Alec ran a tender hand across Magnus’s brow, wiping away the sweat before heaving him onto his back.

Harry turned to Malfoy. His face was paler than usual and he seemed to be focusing determinedly on his _patronus_. The Dementors must’ve been affecting him more than usual. Any longer, and he wouldn’t be able to maintain his spell. 

“Go with him. I’ll catch up,” Harry said.

“Not a chance, Potter,” Malfoy bit back, “What kind of Auror would leave his partner behind?”

“Alec needs your _patronus_ to protect him _,_ ” said Harry impatiently, “I’ll be right behind you. I just need to reset the wards.”

Malfoy’s eyes darted from his hawk to Harry’s face and Harry saw the turmoil there. Around them, the Dementors were closing in on them, furious now that they realised their prey was being stolen.

They were running quickly out of time.

“Draco, go!”

Malfoy growled, then turned.

“You better be out in the next five minutes or so help me, I’m coming right back down here,” Malfoy replied bitterly, as his hawk blazed a path through the mass of darkness, “Alec, stay close to me.”

As they took off, Harry raised his wand to the hole in the ceiling. His stag pawed the ground by his side, its light dimming and the air becoming thicker as Harry re-channeled his magic toward the task at hand.

“ _Reparo.”_

The ceiling reassembled itself, pitching the room into darkness once more. The Dementors pressed in closer, and Harry felt his focus falter. His stag flickered.

Forcing himself to concentrate, Harry began weaving the complex assortment of spells which formed the containment ward.

“ _Protego Totalum. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicium…”_

After a good minute or so of reciting spells, he spoke his last incantation. The ward shimmered once along the ceiling and walls before settling into invisibility.

As if sensing their impending imprisonment, the Dementors screeched in fury, swooping toward the exit Harry had yet to seal. Cursing, adrenaline rushed through him as he bolted for the exit, his stag galloping alongside him. He couldn’t let them reach Malfoy and Alec. Malfoy’s _patronus_ couldn’t fight them all off.

Desperate, he apparated the distance to the door, his stag fading as he did so. Unprotected, the Dementors swooped in and attacked _._ They _fed._

Harry’s ears rung as a choked cry was ripped from his throat.

He grasped his wand tightly and forced a wordless _patronus_. A wispy shield appeared and the Dementors drew back. With such a weak barrier, they’d be back on him in a second.

Harry wasted no time. He dove out of the door and slammed it shut, locking it with a wave of his wand. The door shook with the fury of the Dementors on the other side, rattling in its hinges despite the durable metal build.

He needed to work quickly.

“ _Protego Totalum…”_

The rattling stopped as his shield charm materialised, and with his next few spells, the screeching stopped too. He continued his incantations, feeling drained.

_“…Patronus Perpetuum.”_

With the final spell in place, Harry slumped against the wall, heart pounding in his ears. His limbs were heavy with exhaustion, and his magic reserves felt depleted.

He listened for a moment, half-expecting his new wards to shatter and the Dementors to burst out once more, but nothing greeted him other than silence.

With a relieved sigh, he pushed himself from the wall and made his way toward the exit.

As he emerged from the hallway, he squinted into the bright daylight. He basked in it for a moment, willing it to penetrate through his skin and chase away the chill in his bones.

He saw Magnus lying on the ground nearby, his head pillowed in Alec’s lap as Malfoy hovered over them, muttering spells. They turned to look at Harry when they noticed him.

He felt an oncoming migraine as Malfoy approached him. The expression on his partner’s face was dark. Harry brought a hand to his temple and rubbed, fully prepared for Malfoy’s oncoming lecture.

Instead, Malfoy brushed a hand to his forehead and murmured a soft spell. Immediately, the throbbing in his head faded.

Blinking, Harry could only stare as his partner frowned at him. Then, Malfoy’s expression softened.

“You’re a fool, Harry Potter,” he said quietly, “I’m not the only one who’s got a history with Dementors.”

Something warm and tender unfurled in Harry’s chest and he stepped closer, tentatively brushing a thumb against Malfoy’s knuckles at his side. Malfoy didn’t pull away.

“We’re partners. I knew you’d come back for me if you needed to,” Harry replied sincerely.

The look in Malfoy’s eyes was too complicated to decipher.

He exhaled a quiet breath, and Harry’s gaze flickered down to his lips.

But then, with great resolve, Harry stepped back.

Malfoy offered him a private, knowing smile.

“Alec’s invited us back to the Institute,” Malfoy said instead.

Harry perked. He had always wondered what the interior of a Shadowhunter base looked like. They’d learned of the Shadowhunter community in Auror training, of course, but their intel had always been limited. Shadowhunters were a secretive bunch. Their two worlds didn’t often cross. He hoped to have a chat with Magnus too, when he awoke.

“Fantastic!” Harry grinned. “We can stop by after we report to MACUSA.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes but looked amused.

“Do you reckon we’re too old to spar?” Harry wondered aloud.


	4. Harry

Harry felt the air leave his lungs as his back hit the floor. His opponent had him in a headlock, legs wrapped around his neck and arm trapped. Harry gasped for breath and tapped the floor in surrender.

“I yield!”

He felt his opponent release him and for a moment, he just lay there panting. 

He was too old for this.

A hand appeared in his line of vision and he took it, pulling himself up with a groan. Jace grinned at him.

“Sorry man, you did say not to go easy on you.”

Harry waved a hand dismissively at him, moving his wand arm to check for damage.

“It’s okay. I don’t think you broke anything. Hopefully.”

Jace laughed just as Malfoy entered the training room, Clary trailing after him.

Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Harry’s current state. Meanwhile, Malfoy took one look at him and smirked, the prat.

“Jace I can’t believe you! You couldn’t have held back a little?”

“He told me not to!” Jace protested.

Harry wasn’t sure whether or not to be offended by Clary’s concerns.

“Oh, don’t worry yourselves too much. It’s what the old man deserves for picking a fight,” Malfoy drawled, looking far too amused for Harry’s liking.

“Oi! We’re the same age, you realise,” Harry replied, rolling his shoulders and glaring at his partner.

“The difference being that I’m not stupid enough to spar with warriors who have literally been trained for combat since birth.”

He supposed Malfoy did have a point there.

Feeling cheeky, Harry drew his wand and leveled it at the man.

“How about we show them what a spar looks like on our side of the pond, then?” Harry challenged. “Unless you’re scared you'll lose?”

Malfoy frowned. Jace and Clary were watching this unfold like a tennis match, their eyes wide.

“What are you, 10 years old?” Malfoy sighed, but made no move to draw his wand. “I would love to indulge you in your little show-and-tell Potter, but Magnus is awake.”

Harry sobered immediately.

“How is he?” Harry asked.

“Drained, both emotionally and physically, but recovering,” Malfoy said, “He's asked to see us, apparently. Come, let’s go pay him a visit.”

Harry nodded, trailing after Malfoy as they made their way through the institute. Clary and Jace followed close behind them, murmuring to each other in quiet voices.

Harry once again took a moment to admire the technology they used here – it seemed so advanced compared to anything he’d seen, even in the muggle world. The wizarding world, of course, still felt decades behind. He wasn't sure what he'd expected. Perhaps medieval decor, pentagrams and a lot of blood sacrifices? He ignored the logical part of his brain reminding him that Shadowhunters had angel blood, and thus wouldn't use pentagrams or blood sacrifices.

The Shadowhunters around them stared as they passed by, understandably wary of the two strange men walking amongst them. The presence of Jace and Clary, at least, kept anyone from approaching them overtly.

They reached the hospital room in which Magnus was currently resting, and knocked before cracking open the door.

Magnus was sitting upright now, looking exhausted but alert. Alec, who was sat at his bedside, looked up and smiled at them as they entered. Jace and Clary excused themselves and ducked out. The small room tended to get too crowded.

“Draco, it’s good to see you.”

Magnus greeted them warmly, his tone welcoming even while weak. Malfoy made his way over, a soft, sincere smile on his face. It was one of the most genuine expressions Harry had ever seen Malfoy wear.

“Magnus, we really must stop catching each other in such dire circumstances,” Malfoy said placing a hand atop Magnus’s.

“I agree, my dear. Life or death situations aren’t really the most pleasant conversation starters, are they?”

Magnus smiled, before catching Harry’s eye.

“You must be Mr. Potter. It’s a shame we couldn’t have met under more enjoyable circumstances,” Magnus said, “Draco has told me so much about you.”

Harry smiled and said, “Good things, I hope.”

“Not always,” Magnus replied with a teasing glint in his eye.

Alec snorted and Malfoy shrugged nonchalantly, smirking.

“You know what? I don’t want to know.” Harry said with a grimace, “And please, call me Harry.”

“Harry, then.” Magnus inclined his head in acknowledgement, “Alexander tells me I owe you and Draco my life. I’d like to thank you.”

Harry shakes his head.

“Actually, Alec was the one who came to find us. Without him, we wouldn’t have even known you were in trouble. He risked his life portkeying into the middle of my living room. I almost blasted him right where he stood.”

Alec looked at Harry in alarm, much to Harry’s amusement. If Harry were exaggerating just a tad, no one would ever know.

“His sentient coat rack held me up against a wall,” Alec said, a haunted look in his eyes as if he were recalling something particularly dark.

Malfoy shot Alec a sympathetic look.

“Oh Merlin. You’ve met the coat rack? That’s unfortunate.”

Harry snorted a short laugh, as Magnus simply looked between them, confused. Harry could hardly blame Alec. Even he himself thought his coat rack was terrifying. There were times it would smack him right across the face for handing it a wrinkled jacket.

“How brave,” Magnus cooed teasingly, lifting a hand to caress his boyfriend’s cheek.

Alec _actually_ blushed in response. Harry thought it was adorable. 

Remembering the drink he’d made for Alec that morning, Harry raised his wand and conjured a bar of chocolate. He handed it over to a bemused Magnus.

“Chocolate helps with the aftermath of a Dementor attack,” Harry explained, “It won’t rid you of the memory, but it will help.”

Magnus smiled gratefully, before looking down at the chocolate bar contemplatively. Malfoy gave his other hand a reassuring squeeze.

“They seemed to enjoy feeding from me,” Magnus said quietly, “I suppose it’s because I have centuries of bad memories to work with.”

“Magnus, Dementors feed on happiness,” Malfoy countered, his voice heavy, “The reason they _enjoyed_ feeding on you, is because you’re _good_ and _righteous_. Because you nurture and spread such potent, positive feelings. The Dementors, they wanted to _break_ you, and yet here you are.”

Magnus sniffed, tears in his eyes as Alec watched on with a tender smile.

“You may have centuries of pain, my friend. But you also have centuries of joy, don’t you?” Malfoy continued. “And right now, right here, aren’t you happy with the life you’ve built?”

Magnus smiled a watery smiled and looked at Alec with pure love and affection.

“I am.”

Harry smiled, settling in as the conversations between the four of them continued. The warmth he felt in the room that day was as strong as any _patronus_.

* * *

They left Godric with Magnus and Alec, travelling back to London with a coin Malfoy had pulled from the depths of his pocket.

Standing on the familiar carpet of his living room again, Harry found it hard to believe he’d been here this very morning. Outside, the sky was dark but inside, his home was well-lit. A fire was burning in the hearth, emitting a cosy heat.

Malfoy stood before him, looking as though he were lost in thought. Harry could relate. It had been a long day. He wanted to eat, bathe and then sink into bed. He silently thanked Merlin that Ginny had James, Albus and Lily for the week. He loved his kids, but a full 8-hours was near impossible with any of his offspring around.

“Malfoy,” Harry called gently, to which Malfoy startled slightly, “You still with me?”

Malfoy blinked a few times, before bringing a hand to his eyes, rubbing tiredly.

“Apologies, Potter. I should get going.” Malfoy took a step toward the door but something made Harry reach out and stop him.

Perhaps, he was still riding the wild roller-coaster of emotions from the day.

“Did you um, want to stay for dinner?” Harry asked carefully.

Malfoy stilled, then slowly turned to give Harry a strange look.

“Scorpius is probably expecting me…”

Disappointed, Harry made to pull his hand back, but Malfoy grabbed it before he could.

“But I suppose he does love spending time with his grandmother. Perhaps a few more hours wouldn’t hurt.”

Harry thought back to the secret, besotted smiles Magnus and Alec had shared earlier in the hospital room. Perhaps, one day, Harry could have something like that too.

For now, he gave Malfoy a wink.

“Brilliant. I make a pretty mean beef ragu.”

Malfoy laughed, and Harry grinned at the sound.

“I’ll be the judge of that, Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Not even a kiss?!" the angry mob screams. Sorry, not even a Dementor's Kiss.
> 
> Unfortunately I’ll only be updating this series when the plot bunnies bite, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
